


Cool Heat

by youkeepcomingup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Keith is grumpy, Lance tops but thinks about bottoming a lot, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), PWP, Rimming, and his oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkeepcomingup/pseuds/youkeepcomingup
Summary: Lance helps Keith through the start of his heat.





	Cool Heat

Lance stood outside his boyfriend’s apartment with three bags of groceries clenched in his one hand and a set of keys in the other. He was fighting with the door that always stuck when someone went to unlock it. With an annoyed grunt, he finally twisted the keys to the side and pushed the heavy thing open, letting him into the sparsely-decorated place his boyfriend was renting for his third year of university.

The scent hit him first—it hung thick in the air of the apartment, attractive and sweet and with all the comfort of the smell of fresh laundry. The little grumbles from the bedroom he heard after. Keith wasn’t far-gone enough that he didn’t know what time it was, that Lance was late and he was going to make his discontent known, even if Lance had a credible excuse.

“I’m sorry!” he said loudly, his voice reverberating through the small living space. “I had to stay behind to talk about my last assignment.”

“I bet there wouldn’t have been a problem if you’d turned it in on time!” Keith called back from his bedroom.

Keith was probably right, so Lance didn’t reply, lest he admit the fault. Instead, he set the groceries down and focused on putting away the perishables in the fridge. In went some frozen meals and a pizza, one of those precooked chickens, carrots and a few other vegetables, and a six pack of jumbo-size sports drinks.

“Lance!” was the aggravated cry that interrupted Lance’s meticulous unpacking.

“Food needs to go in the fridge, Keith!” he shot back.

Keith said something Lance couldn’t make out, though obviously disgruntled. He was pretty sure the words “you” and “regret” were in there somewhere. That was a little worrying.

“I’m coming!” he exclaimed, putting the plastic bags in their holder beneath the sink. “See, I’m leaving the kitchen, I’m walking, and here I am—”

Lance’s eyes only went to Keith’s cranky frown after he’d taken in the curve of his back and the rise of his ass high in the air, his splayed legs and his full cock resting between them, and that little trail of sheen running from his hole down his inner thighs. His head was resting on his crossed arms and turned back so he could fix Lance with all the irritation he could muster in the beginnings of his heat—and since Keith had a higher-than-average capacity for being irritable, it was still a good amount, despite the redness of his face and the beads of sweat forming on his consternated brow.

“Keith—” Lance choked, which became a jagged cough he had to get out of his system before continuing, “did you really need to present to me first fucking thing?”

“Lance, I’ve been waiting for hours, and I’m ready to be fucked,” he replied simply. “Isn’t this the easiest way to get the point across?”

And that was Keith—always pragmatic, even when in the throes of his mating cycle. Lance could never figure out how he managed to keep himself together like this for so long. As soon as it hit Lance he’d be buried in Keith’s neck mewling and Keith would have to rush the two of them off campus. But maybe that was also just Lance.

“It’s not like I won’t happily oblige to the fucking,” Lance grumbled, shrugging his jacket off and then his hoodie and his shirt all at once. Next came his pants, with his damn belt-buckle, and finally his underwear. He wasn’t really hard yet, though Keith’s display had sparked some excitement. He needed to work Keith up a little first, anyway. It really wasn’t fair, how well he kept his cool through the heat.

“Hurry it up,” Keith demanded, making a show of wiggling his ass for Lance.

Lance huffed ruefully and put his hands on the swells of firm, pliant flesh that were Keith’s cheeks. Muscle flexed under his fingers as Lance pulled them apart and exposed the wet little hole that twitched in response to the attention. Lance grinned and opened his mouth, sticking the flat of his tongue against Keith’s hole and dragging it upward slowly. The instant buck of Keith’s hips it set off had him do it again and again, turning from long languid licks into faster, teasing ones over time.

“Lance, you’re awful,” Keith moaned, before saying, “Do that again,” when Lance flicked his tongue against his hole as a reply.

Lance opened him up further with his hands so he could prod at Keith’s entrance, circling his tongue around it and feeling the fluids run thicker down his chin, mixed in with his own spit. He liked being a mess of a lover. He liked how it annoyed Keith, until it didn’t, until Keith feeling how extraordinarily wet his ass was turned him on more than anything, until they were both soaked in cum and spit and their own slick from fucking for hours during a heat.

Lance replaced his tongue with a finger, then, slipping it easily inside Keith, and moved his mouth to one of Keith’s plump cheeks where he bit down, gently at first but not letting the flesh between his teeth go, working it with increasing pressure until Keith was hollering at him.

“Goddammit, Lance!” he yelled back, bucking and writhing.

Lance smiled around his mouthful and finally released. “You’re going to have to get me back for that later, aren’t you?” Maybe his plan was to get Keith fully-frenzied and biting his chest and neck and every last scrap of skin he could find as he rode him into the bed…maybe it wasn’t. Except it definitely was, because that was what Lance enjoyed the most.

Lance’s balls pulled back at the thoughts and his cock grew harder, leaking against his thigh where the tip hit it. His ass was aching a little already. He hoped he could convince Keith to fuck him hard a couple of times at least, during this heat. He wanted Keith’s cock sliding into him, slapping against his ass, with Keith having plenty of access to his back so he could mark it all up, too. But that wouldn’t be for hours or another day, most-likely, not with Keith’s hole so needy and weeping like this.

“Are you just going to finger fuck me all day or are we going to get into something a little more substantial?” Keith rasped. His voice was gone with want and the heat.

Lance continued working the fingers he’d slipped into Keith with a thoughtful, “Maybe,” that had Keith swearing under his breath as he pushed back onto Lance’s digits. He really was such a good, patient lover, even if he didn’t exactly sound like it—not like Lance at all. During his own heats, Lance would crawl all over Keith and barely get his cock out of his pants before sinking onto it with immense pleasure. He didn’t let them fool around like this, not unless Keith restrained him (which had been fun but wild that one time, and Keith had lost a set of sheets because of Lance shredding them). But Keith had more control—wanted to have more control—and it was Lance’s joyful duty to take that away from him.

Lance finally stood, withdrawing his fingers from Keith and bracing his calves against the bed. He could see the ripple of anticipation that ran through Keith, shaking his back and making his legs quiver. Lance rubbed his back and Keith squirmed.

Climbing overtop Keith until his back and Lance’s chest were flush, Lance breathed softly over the shell of Keith’s ear. “You’re doing great, baby,” he murmured languidly, and Keith would’ve destroyed him for saying it any other time. But now, that touched-out, needy gasp that came from Keith in response made Lance almost purr with pleasure.

Lance straightened up and lined himself with Keith’s pretty, shining hole, pushing in smoothly and watching his length breach that ring of muscle, how it sucked his cock in eagerly, and felt the burn inside Keith’s ass envelop him. He hummed happily while Keith let out short, staccato breaths that matched with each clench of his ass.

Lance rubbed his fingers over the hollows at the small of Keith’s back, not moving, just settling in to the feeling of Keith wound so tightly around him, what he’d be feeling a lot over the next few days. It was more tiring, to have not one, but two heats to deal with in a relationship, but Lance didn’t want it any other way. Keith was the one he wanted, and no Alpha or Beta he met was going to change that. And he much-preferred the dynamics of their relationship that they’d created.

Keith started grumbling again beneath him. “Lance…fucking move or I’m going to have your ass when we’re done with this.”

Yeah, Lance liked that more than anything.

“You can have my ass as much as you want, babe,” Lance replied sweetly, timing it with a sudden thrust that knocked the breath out of Keith.

He pulled back and thrust in again, shallowly this time, letting the head of his cock drag against Keith’s entrance that refused to let him go. Lance wrapped his hands around Keith’s strong thighs and gripped them for leverage, so he could pick up his pace and fuck Keith without holding anything back, make him scream and yell and cry himself hoarse just like he wanted him to, make him collapse into a boneless heap on the bed so Lance could cuddle him into oblivion before his heat spiked again.

“Lance, God, Lance, yes, just like that, fucking just like that!” Keith babbled, coming undone and wailing as Lance pounded into his ass. “Fuck me harder, fuck!”

Lance grunted and slammed into him, grabbing for Keith’s cock that was smashing into his stomach with each thrust. Keith keened and fucked Lance’s hand viciously when it wrapped around him, Lance still keeping up the agonizing rhythm of his hips that made his legs ache and sweat bead and drip down his back.

All it took was the rub of Lance’s calloused thumb over the head of Keith’s cock to rip an orgasm from him that shook the both of them, Keith screaming and sobbing and Lance gritting his teeth as his cock was squeezed even tighter. Lance jacked Keith in his hand a few times to milk him of his last spurts of cum that hit his chest and dripped down onto the bed. Keith panted heavily and let himself fall back onto his arms again.

Carefully, Lance pulled out, still hard. He grasped his cock and twisted his hand, jerking himself off until he came on Keith’s back. Through his half-closed lids, he could see the little shudder that rocked Keith at the sensation of cum splattering his back.

Lance collapsed on top of Keith after, a limp mess himself now. He tugged Keith down, until they were both on their sides and Lance was hugging Keith’s middle and burying his face into Keith’s neck.

“Satisfied?” he asked, kissing the top of Keith’s shoulder.

Keith grunted in response. Lance figured he was more into the thick of the heat now—would be less talkative and a lot more tactile. He was proven right when Keith’s hands came to rest over his own and he sighed heavily. His skin burned against Lance’s back, and they were both way too sweaty now, but Lance couldn’t be deterred from his need to cuddle.

In another hour, Keith would need another round and Lance would be so happy to oblige. And maybe he could get some of that biting action he wanted. He nipped at Keith’s shoulder just thinking about it and Keith mewled, starting to thrash in his arms. So, it would be less than an hour, then.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow me on twitter, I'm @youkeepcomingup which I have locked sometimes, but you can always request to follow me, I'd love to talk! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
